


My Sister

by LesboDyke



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa finally opens the door</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Pauley: I'm so so so so sorry, I don't know what possessed me but I couldn't help myself!!!

“Elsa?” Honestly, I didn't expect a reply any more. It had been six months since our parents died, and I'd been missing days when I knocked. In fact, this was the first time in about two weeks I had. I guess I'd gotten bored of being ignored.  
“Do you wanna build a snowman?” I ask, smiling slightly at the familiar phrase. But for the first time since I was very young, I heard my sisters voice.

“Anna... help.” The door swung open slowly and I shivered, the room was ice cold. But that wasn't all, Elsa stood in the middle of the room, her dress torn and blood dripping down her hands.  
“Help...” She repeatedly weakly, but I couldn't move. I was transfixed, watching a bead of blood gently drip from her fingers down onto the snow. As it splashed, I shook myself from my reverie.

“HELP! SOMEBODY!” I screamed, barely registering the sounds as my own as I flew forward, catching Elsa just as she fell. I tried to find a wound, finally locating two, identical slits, one on each wrist.  
“Elsa... Elsa please, stay with me!” I begged, pressing down the best I could on each wrist, trying to ignore the multitude of other scars that littered her pale skin.  
I couldn't hear anything but the rushing of blood to my ears as I stared down at my sisters face, our tears mixing on her cheeks, though I wasn't aware I was crying.  
“Elsa... Elsa please... please just be okay!” I couldn't stop the words as they tumbled from my mouth, my head drooping slightly as I let out a choked sob. Her eyes opened slowly, clearly groggy as she just managed to focus on me.

“Anna...” She smiled and tried to move, I think to brush her fingers over my cheek, but I held her wrists, my own hands shaking with fear.  
“Anna I'm sorry...” She whispered weakly and I let out another sob, shaking my head quickly.

“No... No don't be sorry Elsa, just be okay!” She smiled again, quivering her lips up just slightly.

“But I will be Anna... I don't have to hide anymore... I'm going somewhere safe.” Her words shocked me as she smiled at me, my own head dropping further, our noses brushing gently as I shook my head.

“Elsa... please don't leave me... I need you.”

When they servants finally reached us, though it couldn't have been that long really, I was still hunched over her, still clutching at her wrists, my hands stained bright red from Elsa's blood.  
They tried to pull me away and I screamed, the sound weak through my abused throat and it took three of the guards to finally remove me, though I screamed the whole way as they carried me away. Away from Elsa.

The last I saw of my sister was her empty eyes and a ghost of a smile still on her lips as they covered her with a sheet.

**Author's Note:**

> Pauley: I'M SORRY!


End file.
